Balance of Power
by Avatar Sangmu
Summary: Head Councilman Tarrlok is the head of the Leadership Party, and Noatak is the head of the Equalist Party. A heated debate starts up. But what happens when Avatar Korra, representing Councilman Tenzin of the Peace Party interrupts?
1. Chapter 1

The election was in full swing. Head Councilman Tarrlok was fighting to keep his place, and Noatak, head of the Equalist Party was hoping to bring some changes this term.

"The Leadership Party clearly supports bender superiority!" Noatak accused. "Non benders are being taken advantage of by benders. The gangs 'Triple Threat Triads' and 'Agni Kais' are just two examples of benders using their power to oppress the non-bending population."

Tarrlok scowled. "The gangs of this city are a threat to us all. Not just non-benders. You say you stand for equality and justice, yet you say all benders are destined to be criminals? I'm outraged! And the Leadership Party simply gives benders special training to strengthen their powers to _protect_ the city! Not for the reasons you previously said. We are not denying non-benders the right to get martial arts training. We just deem it necessary to pay for bending training to make sure that their natural power doesn't get out of control, or go to waste."

Tarrlok smiled when the audience applauded him.

"What if _non-benders _wish to protect the city? There may be non-benders with a talent for martial arts who never get their training, and have a disadvantage when applying for law enforcement jobs because of competing benders who already have plenty of experience. They never get to prove themselves!" Noatak argued.

"The fact that they don't get to prove themselves is why I'm pushing for affirmative action. To help the non-benders get into law enforcement easier." Tarrlok replied, hoping to sound understanding and lose his slowly forming extremist reputation.

"**WE DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!**" Noatak bellowed. The entire room went silent in fear.

Noatak cleared his throat and began to speak in a much calmer voice. "I'm sorry for my outburst, but this 'affirmative action' idea irritates me. Non-benders do not want to be treated as if they can't succeed on their own merits. They simply want the same opportunities as benders."

Noatak was pleased as the audience politely clapped.

"It's not practical to pay for non-bender training in martial arts! We must pay for bending training because they must be able to control their power properly." Tarrlok said.

"You cannot keep treating benders better than non-benders! Benders must be regulated to make sure their power isn't used to oppress innocent non-benders. I know one non-bender whose face was _scarred_ when a firebender burned it and killed his family. Many benders continue to abuse the powers they have!" Noatak said boldly.

The Equalist Party hollered and cheered in agreement.

"You accuse benders of being tyrants and coddle non-benders! You speak of equality, when in actuality all you are interested in is waging war against benders!" Tarrlok retorted.

The Leadership Party roared and chanted.

"You are an extremist," Tarrlok said smugly.

Noatak was taken aback. "_You_ are the extremist, sir! You go to great lengths just to make sure your precious _benders_ stay on top!"

The crowd was breaking out into pandemonium.

"You're both extremists," Avatar Korra spoke. All fell silent.

The audience gasped and gaped like dying fish.

"When did you get here?" Noatak and Tarrlok blurted in unison.

"A few minutes ago. It seems you forgot to invite the Peace Party to this debate."

"Hippy group," someone muttered.

Avatar Korra ignored the critic.

"I'll be representing Councilman Tenzin, as he's busy with his family today," Korra went on.

"A mere child should not be participating in such a heated debate," Tarrlok said.

"For once, I agree with Councilman Tarrlok. You are too immature to keep up with us." Noatak said.

"I'll think I'll do just fine." Korra spoke smoothly. "I've had training in these types of situations, by order of Councilman Tenzin. As the Avatar, I have to know the proper way to act in these events. And as protector of the world, I am entitled to participate."

The audience showed its approval of the young Avatar participating in the debate.

"Very well," Tarrlok said grudgingly.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" Noatak asked, exasperated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Fair warning: This chapter kind of sucks. But I had to write because of the way I ended the last chapter. Do ****_not_**** expect a third chapter. It's** over.

_"Shall we continue where we left off?" Noatak asked, exasperated._

"Of course." Korra agreed.

"Very well." Noatak began. "As I was saying-"

"I believe I was the last to speak," the Avatar interrupted.

Tarrlok and Noatak frowned.

"As _I_ was saying, you are both extremists because you are completely unwilling to compromise. Councilman Tenzin and I both share the goal of protecting the rights of the citizens of Republic City. _All_ the citizens of Republic City." Korra began. "We support free training for benders. An untrained bender is simply too dangerous. They are hazardous to themselves, and the community. However, we understand that some parents may want their non-bending children to be able to protect themselves. Councilman Tenzin proposes a program where non-benders can get training for an incredibly low price. If you live in extreme poverty, you get training free. Does that sound fair enough?"

The crowd murmured in agreement.

"Councilman Tenzin also plans for an orphanage to be built for the street kids, completely funded by the fundraising the councilman organized last year."

The crowd cheered.

"Do you two have any plans for the city besides the benders vs non-benders issue?" a reporter asked Noatak and Tarrlok.

"Er," Noatak cleared his throat. "Solving that issue is my primary goal."

"I was waiting to tackle the main problem before moving on to other issues," Tarrlok said.

Korra laughed. "Of course! None of you care about anything else but protecting _your_ side in this disagreement. You've let your prejudices cloud your judgement. Have either of you tried to negotiate things peacefully like Councilman Tenzin? This is exactly why he should be elected! And _that's_ why we're called the Peace Party!"

The cheers were deafening.

"How sweet. But who's going to pay for your little self-defence classes and 'making the city more peaceful' campaign?" Noatak asked dryly.

"No need to worry about that." Korra smiled proudly. "Councilman Tenzin has a surefire plan to create jobs. It will be presented at the next debate by Councilman Tenzin himself. Looks like that's all the time we have left, huh? See you at the next debate."


End file.
